Le vampire de mes rêves
by Yugai
Summary: légèrement inspiré de vampire knight, une histoire d'amour incongrue entre le prédateur et son repas. One Shot


**Le vampire de mas rêves.**

Elle, le chasseur, elle suivait sa proie depuis plusieurs jours, elle était sur le point de le capturer. Lui, le vampire, il avait faim mais ne pouvait se résoudre à attaquer celle qui le traquait sans relâche. Pourtant, il ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps. Elle se rapprochait, gagnait du terrain, inlassablement, quand soudain, elles se retrouva face à lui, c'était inattendu, elle n'eut pas le temps de saisir une arme que déjà, il était sur elle. Haletant, il avança sa bouche vers le cou de celle qu'il aimait en silence depuis plus de dix ans. Elle attendit la douleur, le plaisir arriva, elle ne pu que gémir et le laisser faire. Il prit soin de ne pas trop la ponctionner, malgré sa soif, il se résolut à la laisser contre un arbre, non sans avoir déclenché son dispositif de détection. Il se dirigea vers la ville et prit le train, le jour allait bientôt se lever, il rentrait chez lui.

Ayame se réveilla à l'hôpital, la morsure sur son cou lui arracha un cri de douleur, pourtant, elle n'avait pas souffert. Elle rougit en se rappelant ses sensations lors du repas de cette sangsue. Akira était beau, il avait tout d'un mannequin, mais il était trop intelligent pour se laisser capturer. Et pourtant, cela faisait dix ans qu'elle essayait, et autant de temps qu'il se nourrissait de son sang quand il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait le capturer, mais les anciens l'avait personnellement chargée de le chasser. Si elle s'écoutait, elle le laisserait en paix. Il ne lui avait jamais fait sciemment du mal, au contraire, il avait toujours été prévenant. Et puis, il fallait se l'avouer, il ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Il arriva rapidement chez lui, courir était plus rapide que prendre une voiture, après le train, il s'était volontairement essoufflé. Il ne pouvait pas se la sortir de la tête, elle l'obsédait, jusqu'à le priver de sommeil. Il avait sucé son sang, il avait failli la tuer, mais il était dépendant de cette femme, même si ce qu'il lui faisait le rendait malade. Il se jeta tout habillé sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement. Il rêva d'elle toute la journée.

Ayame s'était vite remise de son anémie et fut envoyée non moins rapidement à une soirée où Akira risquait de se trouver. Trainant des pieds, elle se rendit sur place. C'était une soirée chic, elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans sa robe de soirée. Pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, vu sa robe, ses armes étaient restées dans sa chambre. Tout le monde portait un masque, pourtant, quand un inconnu s'arrêta devant elle pour l'inviter à danser, elle le reconnu tout de suite. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il sache qui elle était. Son hypothèse fut confirmée quand il lui demanda pardon en posant ses lèvres sur la morsure qui n'était pas tout à fait guérie. Ce contact léger fit frissonner Ayame de tout son être, elle se sentait bien. Se méprenant sur les raisons de ce tremblement, Akira la serra plus fort contre lui pour qu'elle n'ai pas froid. Il se contrôlait, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Ayame de son côté profitait de la protection de son cavalier... qui dansait très bien. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas de la soirée, peu disposés l'un comme l'autre à reprendre leurs rôle de proie et chasseur.

Lorsqu'il l'invita à marcher, elle accepta sans réfléchir, confiante. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois jouxtant la propriété. Malheureusement, ils furent attaqués, et les armes d'Ayame n'avaient pas bougé de leurs placard. Akira la fit passer derrière lui et se chargea du combat. Lorsqu'il vînt à bout de ses opposants, il crut être tranquille, mais un archer embusqué lui tir une flèche dans le dos. Akira le mit hors d'état de nuire mais la flèche était rentrée profondément dans sa chair. Ayame le tira jusqu'à sa chambre pour examiner la blessure, qui par miracle, n'avait touché aucun point vital. Elle sortit la flèche et désinfecta la plaie qui commençait déjà à se refermer. Malgré cela, Akira sentait naître en lui un besoin de sang. Avant de blesser la jeune femme à nouveau, il tenta de s'échapper rapidement. Elle ne le laissa pas faire, l'entrainent dans la salle de bain, elle retira sa robe et lui offrit son sang. Akira n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait à lui de sa propre initiative. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Ayame se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour du cou du vampire. Lui n'en pouvait plus, mais tentait désespérément de ne pas céder. Ses barrières tombèrent au moment où il sentit son parfum. Ses crocs sortirent, cherchèrent la veine au creux du cou de la jeune femme.

La sensation de plaisir qui envahit Ayame la laissa pantelante, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Akira quand à lui savourait ce sang offert, prenant son temps et offrant un plaisir sans fin à sa victime. Une fois son repas terminé, il se recula, mais fut rapidement rejoins par Ayame, peu disposée à le laisser s'enfuir. Encore faible bien qu'elle n'ai pas été anémiée, elle s'accrocha à lui, ne lui laissant aucune retraite possible. Akira finit par abandonner l'idée de la quitter, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta sur le lit. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et la serra dans ses bras toute la nuit. Lorsqu'Ayame se réveilla le lendemain, elle resta immobile, regardant le visage d'Akira, endormi depuis peu. Elle passa toute la journée au lit malgré les appels de son portables toutes les dix minutes. Akira finit pas se réveiller, et sursauta, surpris de trouver la jeune femme à quelques centimètres de lui. Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa l'atteint en plein cœur, il l'attira à lui de telle façon qu'elle ne puisse pas voir qu'il rougissait. Ayame se blottit contre lui autant qu'elle pu, profitant du moment.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Ayame se leva et prit la direction de l'entrée mais fut devancée par Akira. À peine eut il ouvert que le chasseur lui mit son arme sous la gorge. Ayame eut à peine le temps de s'interposer qu'elle prit une balle dans l'épaule. Fou de rage, le jeune vampire envoya valser son opposant avant de saisir la jeune fille, puis de s'éclipser avec elle. Il fit la sourde oreille lorsqu'elle lui demanda de s'arrêter, il l'emmena chez lui pour la soigner. Malgré leurs réticences, les autres vampires de la maison tolérèrent Ayame. Akira ne la quitte plus, autant pour veiller sur sa santé que pour s'empêcher de retourner tuer celui qui l'a blessée. Le lien qui s'est créé entre eux à l'hôtel se consolide et, une fois guérie, Ayame ne parvient pas à se détacher de son amant. Car c'était dans ce sens qu'avait évolué le lien entre eux, bien qu'ils n'aient pas pu se toucher à cause de la surveillance des parents d'Akira. Il décidèrent de partir en voyage tous les deux, pour se retrouver enfin.

Ils prirent le train le soir même, Akira ayant réservé un wagon pour eux deux. Bien qu'ils soient gênés de se retrouver enfin seuls, la tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre les détendit très vite. Akira attira Ayame à lui, avant de l'embrasser. Surprise, celle ci passa néanmoins rapidement ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour profiter au maximum de ce baiser. Peu disposés à se séparer, ils s'allongèrent sur le matelas de la couchette. L'un contre l'autre, ils laissèrent leurs respiration s'apaiser. Timidement, Akira tendit la main vers le visage de sa compagne, l'embrassa à nouveau et laissa ses mains explorer le corps qui lui était offert. Ayame n'osait plus bouger de peur qu'il s'arrête, des sensations pures la parcourait. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il tenta de se relever, mais elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'obligea à se rapprocher. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui partit à la découverte de l'autre. Elle prit plaisir à toucher la peu lisse du vampire, même si cela se révélait être une torture pour Akira, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Ayame l'avait bien remarqué, mais qu'il la morde ou qu'il lui fasse l'amour, elle voulait qu'il se rapproche d'elle.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Akira la fit rouler puis commença à lui retirer ses vêtements. Elle ne resta pas inactive, et fit de même. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent nus sous les draps, enlacés étroitement. La douleur du rapport surprit Ayame, avant de devenir plaisir, Akira veillant à ne pas la blesser plus que nécessaire. Attentif au bien être de la jeune femme, il ne s'occupa pas de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'Ayame l'oblige à entrer plus profondément en elle. Là, il perdit pied et laissa libre court à son instinct. Elle semblait n'attendre que ça car ses cris se joignirent bientôt à ceux de son amant. Après cette nuit, ils étaient évident pour eux qu'ils devaient rester ensemble. C'est donc main dans la main qu'ils descendirent du train, puis se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel qu'Akira avait réservé, posèrent leurs affaires et partirent visiter les environs. Le paysage était magnifique, pur, sans les inconvénients qu'apportent les grandes villes mais pas tout à fait en pleine campagne.

Sans prévenir, Akira prit Ayame dans ses bras et lui demanda de vivre avec lui. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme lui expliqua qu'elle avait deux enfants, des jumeaux. Il encaissa le choc, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle était vierge durant la nuit dernière. Le voyant perplexe, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait été violée par un vampire il y avait une douzaine d'années, et qu'elle était tombée enceinte à ce moment là. Elle ajouta qu'elle ne considérait pas cela comme un rapport et que, pour elle, cette nuit était la première. Akira s'en voulait pour son accès de jalousie. Il rassura sa compagne, les petits étaient les bienvenus, il organiserait leur arrivée dès leur retour à l'hôtel. Ayame ne savait pas quoi dire, et elle n'en eu pas le temps, Akira l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras. Le lendemain, les enfants arrivèrent. D'abord méfiants, ils acceptèrent leur nouveau père sans problème : Akira les adorait. Considérant ces deux petits diables comme ses propres enfants. Il partageait son temps entre Ayame et eux. Yato, le garçon s'identifiait à lui tandis que Kaede ressemblait davantage à sa mère.

Ils s'installèrent dans le village où Akira avait demandé à sa femme de bien vouloir vivre avec lui. Bien que sceptiques, les parents du vampire finirent par accepter leur bru et les enfants. Akira apprit à vivre comme un humain et s'intégra très bien dans le village. Quand à Ayame, elle quitta la guilde malgré les menaces des anciens, elle n'a plus chassé de vampires depuis.

Dix ans plus tard, Ayame avait accouché de trois autres enfants: Tsubaki, Natsu et Rika.

The end.


End file.
